


To pierce through

by kayejwrotes



Series: Travellers Au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Universe - Caravan, Alternative Universe - Gypsy, Alternative Universe - Travellers, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Future-Teller! Iwaizumi Hajime, Hand & Finger Kink, Knife-Thrower! Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Oikawa's birthday, Porn with Feelings, Smut, fluff and love, i don't know if but just to be sure, iwaoi - Freeform, lots of feelings, mentioned matsuhana, this is my first serious attempt at porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayejwrotes/pseuds/kayejwrotes
Summary: Everything was new... except Hajime. Hajime was solid, permanent, unchanging. Hajime was there by his side, watching the sky for those who asked him about their future, only tearing his piercing gaze away from it to look at Tooru.This never failed to make him feel a roaring sensation deep in his chest.It was proudness, loud joy, scorching love. Everything that could make Tooru smile with shining eyes was "Hajime".





	To pierce through

**Author's Note:**

> I want this written on my grave: "I tried".
> 
> As a testament for my attempt at writing smut.
> 
> You should read this as a companion piece for "Castor and Pollux were lovers" but the works can be read by themselves without problems
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is a gift for my little sister, who's on holiday far from home and feels already homesick without me mumbling idiocies at every hour of the day.  
> Stay strong!

 

They had ridden all day toward the next village on their itinerary.  
Tooru hated packing whenever they had to move to the next village. Tracking all his scattered things among the various caravan carts was awful, but he couldn't help but love the thrill he felt every time they arrived into another town.  
New people, new stories, everything was so new, ready to be discovered.  
He could never get bored this way.  
Every new audience, every new routine was a challenge he couldn't wait to take.

Everything was new... except Hajime. Hajime was solid, permanent, unchanging. Hajime was there by his side, watching the sky for those who asked him about their future, only tearing his piercing gaze away from it to look at Tooru.  
This never failed to make him feel a roaring sensation deep in his chest.  
It was proudness, loud joy, scorching love. Everything that could make Tooru smile with shining eyes was "Hajime".

Setting camp was a more pleasant task, and Tooru always managed to find a way to sneak away just before someone announced they needed new wood for the bonfire or other things.  
More often than not Hajime would drag him back to help - if he wasn't enough _convincing_ with his request for some very appreciated alone time with him - but today Tooru was allowed to slack off.  
He should be allowed to do whatever he wanted on his birthday, shouldn't he?

He spotted Hajime right where he'd imagined he would find him: they always looked for a clearing not too near, not too far from the village they were going to stay in for a while, and Hajime always chose to set their cart just a little over the outer circle of carts.  
His lover needed all the space he could get to see the stars, and Tooru didn't mind one bit: stars were beautiful, even if they didn't tell him the same stories they told Hajime.

He loved listening Hajime talk about stars.

At night, lying side by side on the cold earth, barely protected from the chilly night by the thick scarf they used as a quilt, he loved listening Hajime telling him stories about gods, about lovers, about heroes, about long forgotten battles and hunts, about simple men.

Hajime whispered them all in his ears, lips brushing against the soft skin of his pierced ear lobe, nipping almost unintentionally at it from time to time. He could feel Hajime grin against his skin in those moments, when he caught Tooru trying to suppress shivers not born from the chilly night air.

He always tried to keep his focus on the stars above them: the stage for Hajime's stories was just so vast, so full of mysteries and possibilities…!  
Tooru had always felt a sort of attraction for it, even when he was just a child and the one telling stories wasn't Hajime but his mum.

He could remember most of them, but the stories always lacked details, endings or some parts in the middle. His attention at some point always wandered from the starry sky, to concentrate on the man at his side, voice rumbling soft and relaxed while telling Tooru all the secrets of the cosmos.

Tooru more than the stars, more than their stories, loved catching slivers of  
their mysteries, their secrets, reflected in Hajime's eyes.

He loved everything he could see and everything he couldn't quite catch of Hajime.

He prouded himself in being a good actor and a good observer when the situation needed. He was a performer: he threw knives to a spinning target in front of an audience for a living  
He gave the audience the kind of thrill, the kind of show they wanted, and he couldn't let them see his concentration, his fatigue, all the training and technique something apparently simple as throwing a knife required in order to hit the target exactly how he wanted, where he wanted. All the while, gifting blinding smiles to the people applauding and cheering him with every perfect hit.

His smiling mask didn't show cracks, only the flawless, effortless art of a deathly throw made for sport.  
But around Hajime, masks were useless, unnecessary, for he saw right through them with his piercing green gaze.

Hajime's eyes never looked at him. They pierced through him, resting just to catch his own very soul, bared for him to see, because Tooru couldn't really hide anything to Hajime. He didn't want to.  
Hajime was the only one that could read, feel, touch all his secrets.  
Tooru had given them to Hajime, without reserves, a long time ago.

Tooru was his, in every aspect - _masks, secrets, and soul_ \- , just like Hajime was his - _stories, secrets, and soul_.

Oh...! How Tooru loved letting go like this, sharing secret moments with his lover, stories that only the two of them would ever know!  
Just like the fact that they had already celebrated his birthday that night, right when the first rosy ray of light had pierced through the thick mantle of the night above them.

  
Yes, tonight there will be food, drinks around the bonfire the whole crew was building, dances and songs 'till the next morning, but the real celebration had already had place in their little cart full of pillows and quilts, bells and little knick-knacks chiming with every breeze and tremor.

  
He recalled that night with a longing smile on his lips, while slowly making his way too their cart. 

 

* * *

 

They had stopped for the night along the road, everyone too tired to keep going even if it was just a few hours more.  
They didn't have obligations to be anywhere and everyone needed a bit of rest.

  
The dinner had been a quiet thing around the campfire, and Takahiro had even found the strength to play a little something on his guitar, to lull everyone - but mostly himself, seeing how Issei at one point had to gently take the guitar from his hands, and lift him up toward their cart - to sleep.

Tooru had smiled at the honest display of caring affection between Issei and Takahiro, so different from what people would normally expect from them. They were often perceived as a really loud not particularly affectionate couple with all their little jabs and jokes going on and forth in their conversations, but their love was expressed through quiet gestures like Issei taking Takahiro to bed in that moment.  
So different and yet so similar to what he and Hajime had.

Their love was open, clear, everyone could see it: a new bracelet that Tooru told proudly to those who asked that it was one of the gifts Hajime loved to give him with no particular reason, an impromptu hug in the middle of a conversation, the rare blinding smile Hajime only gifted him.  
Those were just a bunch of their everyday demonstrations of love, but there were subtler ones, more private, like what had been going on for the entire dinner.

Tooru wasn't able to say when it exactly had happened. At some point during dinner, they started exchanging glances, slow caresses of hands on arms and shoulders, as if absentmindedly trying to reach for the other, to keep him closer.  
It was as if they were remembering each other to wait. Just a little bit more.

So they waited and, little by little, people had said goodnight.  
When their turn came, Tooru and Hajime had said theirs too, walking quietly toward their cart at the end of the caravan.

It was a calmness that only covered the nervous waiting that had somehow grown between them while they dined with the others.  
Tooru couldn’t pinpoint what exactly had lit the flame that night, if it was a look, a gesture, a word, or all of them. Maybe it was just that they knew what was going to happen in a few hours. Tooru knew. Hajime knew.

They walked to the cart with their hands clasped together, Hajime's thumb gently stroking the back of Tooru's calloused hand, as if it was just any other night.

Tooru’s hands were full of little silvery scars, so pale against the lightly tanned skin from so many days of this nomadic life.  
They were little mementos of his early days of training with knives, when his wrists more often than not would fail him and let the handle slip too soon or too late through his fingers, the tip of the blade catching him somewhere in between his fingers, slicing tender skin - sometimes superficially, sometimes deeper - .

At first, at the start of their relationship, when the transition between “friends” and “lovers” was still happening, Tooru had been bothered when Hajime held his hands, so ruined when compared to his own, strong and intact.  
But the first kiss on his pointer finger had reduced him to silence, like it did in the moment Tooru closed the door of their cart behind himself that evening.

Hajime had backed him against the door, taking the hand he held in his own to his lips.  
He looked at Tooru, and all the tension that had simmered for the whole evening between them had quietly exploded through Hajime’s silent gaze.  
Without saying a word, he had took his pointer finger in his mouth - like that first time - sucking briefly at it, and Tooru simply lost every pretence of calmness with a breathy moan at the sight.  
This always made him feel weak. His only defense against Hajime’s silent adoration of his hands, was biting his lips to keep him from whimpering unabashedly every time his lover’s tongue licked at one of his digits or he felt Hajime’s appreciative moans reverberating from his mouth to the tips of his fingers, enjoying every single little suction with passion.

It always started like this when Hajime wanted to spoil him.  
He loved to take Tooru apart like this, slowly worshipping every part of his lover, especially those he didn’t like: Hajime found Tooru utterly beautifully, perfect with all his imperfections. And they were all for Hajime to enjoy.

He cradled Tooru's hand in his own, grasp firm but gentle, as if it was the most precious thing to him. But that was comprehensible: one time not long ago, he had told Tooru he was his most precious possession in the world. The only one he could keep for himself. His only selfish act.

Tooru had melted at those words, and melted again every time Hajime looked at him that way: possessive and tender, lovingly gentle and full with overwhelming heat at the same time.

The same way he melted when he felt Hajime’s teeth grazing hotly at a sensitive spot behind his ear, slipping down to suck his ear lobe forcefully with his lips.  
Tooru panted and squirmed, pinned against their door.  
He wanted more, he wanted everything, every moan, every sound, every touch he could take from Hajime.

Tooru turned his head in an instant and took Hajime's lips with bruising desire: he wanted him so much, biting his lips and brushing his tongue with his own, as if he could draw more of Hajime's unique taste like this.

They lost themselves, too engrossed in each other, everything a frantic haze of lips, tongues, and hands, grabbing, kissing, tasting, only interrupted by a particularly forceful tug of Tooru's lower lip from Hajime.

“Let me…” he whispered hoarsely, voice thick with all the desire Tooru ignited in him, “ Let me take care of you, Tooru…” Hajime whispered hotly, before licking a long stripe of skin on Tooru's sensitive neck, getting more of that mouthwatering taste of Tooru's skin.  
He never seemed to get enough of it. It wasn't something he could describe but it was a taste that was familiar to him like his own, tangy and fruity with sweat and that herbal lotion Tooru used to bath. It drove him utterly crazy for Tooru.

“But… but I want to… Hajime…” Tooru whimpered, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed, clutching hard at Hajime's bare shoulders.

“Please, please Tooru” he interrupted him with bites and kisses along his neck while slowly making his way up that spot behind his ear, there where the tender neck skin met his jaw.

“Let me taste you…”

There was a moment of silence and then Tooru sobbed, unable to deny Hajime anymore.  
It wasn't something unusual for them, but having Hajime trying to please him so determinedly… how could he say no to this?  
It required a lot of trust for Tooru, to let all go and allow Hajime to make him feel on his skin Hajime's feelings for him.

Because more than the act itself, it was how much Hajime enjoyed making Tooru feel good that had Tooru shivering, heart overflowing with love for his partner.

It was as only him was allowed to see Hajime in that state, messy, joyful and so human, such a far cry from that knowing gaze he always had when looking at others.

Someone had confessed to him more than once, that even if they were side by side with Hajime, they never had the feeling of him being quite there.  
He seemed to been fixed on something far and unreachable for them, eyes old and young at the same time whenever looking at someone.

But not with Tooru. For Tooru had satisfied Hajime’s request of never questioning him about their future.  
Hajime was there with him, body and mind, in every instant they lived together. Present. Real.  
He lived in that moment and like only that moment would be reason enough to exist in this world. He didn’t need anything else but Tooru.

Hajime's teeth grazing his neck and then his tongue licking down, toward his chest had him shivering and panting, already in a state that was too far gone to do anything else but trying to stay upright against their door.

“Your skin always tastes so good Tooru…” he said kissing his shoulder reverently and then trailing back with new warm kisses toward the center of Tooru’s chest...only to be side-tracked by pert nipples in his periphery.  
He didn’t even need to think about what kind of wet warmth would soon capture them, that Hajime was already there, sucking - first one, then the other - and lavishing them with little licks that had Tooru breath stutter and made him plunge his hand in Hajime’s soft hairs to grasp at them.  
It was a strong grasp, in contrast to Hajime’s delicate nudges of tongue a nipping of teeth, but it was his only way to not get lost in all that tenderness tinted with want.

Tooru didn’t know if Hajime had satisfied his interest for his nipples - now hard sensitive buds glistening with spit - or if it was instead Tooru’s constant pull and push of Hajime’s hair that had given him the hint, but now his lover’s tongue was dedicating long swipes at the trail of thin hairs disappearing under the waistband of his pants.  
With every lick, a new portion of skin was revealed by Hajime’s hands, and it was thoroughly mapped with his tongue.

Tooru was now fighting with himself to let Hajime do what he wanted and not just yank his pants down and free himself of whatever fabric was left between his lover’s warm mouth and his straining erection.

Hajime was taking his time, paying attention to every new bit of skin that appeared under his eyes and having care to thoroughly enjoy every shiver that rippled under his lips.  
Tooru was making such sweet noises: little whimpers, and moans every time he bit the skin with just a little too much strength leaving red marks, but more than everything he enjoyed that single moment when there were no sounds, ‘cause Tooru couldn’t even remember to breathe for the way he was feeling was devastatingly good.

But the feeling increased tenfold when he felt fabric slip down his legs, and Hajime’s hot breath ghost against his cock.

He opened his eyes - he didn’t even realise he was holding them closed - just in time to see Hajime lick a long stripe along his shaft, just staying a little bit more on the tip, before doing it again.  
Tooru had to stifle a broken sound with the back of his hand.

Hajime looked _so good_ when he eyed him from his kneeling position in front of Tooru’s cock, so incredibly satisfied with whatever expression Tooru was doing. He felt himself throb at the genuine loving smile that erupted from his lover’s lips.

“Don’t silence yourself Tooru… I love hearing your voice” Hajime murmured, making sure Tooru had put his hand firmly against the door, before taking his erection in his hand and sucking noisily at its tip.

Tooru moan could probably be heard outside their cart, but he couldn’t care less at the moment.  
Hajime was alternating enthusiastic kisses and suctions at a specific strip of skin under the tip, and Tooru was groaning with every different pull on his dick, hands buried deep in Hajime’s now tangled hairs.

“Hajime…Hajime… Oh my… this is so good…” he sobbed in pleasure, pulling at Hajime's hairs to keep himself steady somehow.

And maybe Hajime was just waiting for Tooru’s whispered words, ‘cause next thing he was taking him all in one go, encasing him in the scorching hot wetness of his mouth, soft lips keeping him from slipping away, while his hands on Tooru’s hips prevented any sudden bucking motion.

And from the way Tooru was chanting “Hajime… Hajime… Hajime”, completely hunched over with his nose almost buried in Hajime’s hairs, that was a concrete possibility.

Hajime was comfortingly licking at the underside of his tip, trying to ease Tooru in the sensation, and he waited for his lover's ragged breath to become a bit more normal, before starting to experimentally move his mouth along his shaft.  
Tooru mewled but stayed put, wired with tension from the effort.

Hajime's mouth was _so hot_. So perfect, wet velvet softness surrounding his erection so sweetly, so wonderfully.  
He had his eyes firmly closed, Hajime’s hairs tickling at his eyelashes for Tooru hadn’t any strength left to keep upright, but his mind was giving him a very detailed rendition of what was happening in that moment: Hajime’s stretched lips around his erection, glistening with saliva from their kisses before, the concentrated and enthusiastic spark in his lover’s eyes with every new inch he was taking in, how Hajime was enjoying the whole action, clearly loving having Tooru so relaxed and free and loving even more the fact that all of this was his doing.  
Hajime loved helping Tooru in any way he could.

But this was becoming too much, ‘cause after a few deep moans vibrating in Hajime’s throat that had Tooru tensing and squirming - his head now resting against the door -, the whimpers, the little muffled cries of pleasure, started coming at more frequent intervals, and Hajime knew what that meant.

He felt himself burst with pride, raising his eyes to look at Tooru’s expression heated with pleasure, to find his lover’s mouth opened and mumbling: he was the most devastatingly beautiful human being he had ever seen in that moment. In all his life, he knew he’d never find someone as beautiful as his Tooru.

Hajime waited just a few moments more, to give himself time to remember every trait of Tooru’s face in that instant, and then he gave one long deep pull of his mouth: Tooru came with a silent scream under Hajime’s adoring gaze.

 

* * *

 

That had only been the start of their private celebration, but Tooru’s thoughts kept wandering back to the start of it, while he approached Hajime. He was sitting on a stool, giving his back at Tooru’s, but didn’t even flinch when long naked arms circled his waist.  
Tooru gave him a peck on his cheek lingering just a bit more than necessary, before sitting behind on his knees, his chin resting on top of Hajime's shoulder, and lips tilted in a really satisfied smile.

Hajime had yet to turn and kiss him, inclining instead his head toward him to rest on top of his while he finished his work.

Maybe he kept going back to that moment for the words that were uttered when they rested in each other's arms after, heaving chests and smiling faces with love drunk eyes-

 

 _“I_ _love you”_

_“I love you too."_

 

Others would probably protest, demand for more precious things, but Tooru wouldn't want it any other way.

It was messy, unrefined, joyful and every nice thing Tooru could think of.

It was his birthday and Hajime always gave him the best present ever: his love.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [kayejwrotes](http://kayejwrotes.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
> Feedback and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
